Acrostiches
by kaisa12
Summary: Une suite d'accrostiches sur les noms et prénoms des personnages
1. Chapter 1

Alors, voici le premier accrostiche sur : John Sheppard !!! Il y a une version dîte "gentille" et une version dîte "méchante"... Je peux vous dire que toutes les versions méchantes ont été les plus marrantes à trouver .

Sinon, Je les avais depuis un tit moment dans mon ordi, mais je ne m'en souvenais plus alors, difficile pour moi des les mettres sur à part ça baaaa... Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas soupir

Et pour fnir : Bonne lecture

* * *

JOHN SHEPPARD

**Version gentille**

J comme Joyeux

O comme Original

H comme Hillarant

N comme Nougatineux

S comme Souriant

H comme Héroique

E comme Epatant

P comme Performant

P comme Parfait

A comme Adorable

R comme Rayonnant

D comme Doué

**Version méchante**

J comme Jaloux

O comme Odieux

H comme Horrible

N comme Niaiseux

S comme Sâoulant

H comme Hépathique

E comme Epouvanable

P comme Pitoyable

P comme Pathétique

A comme Affreux

R comme Ronflant

D comme Décidément, il evrait apprendre à se servir d'une brosse


	2. Chapter 2

RODNEY MCKAY

Version gentille

R comme Rageur

O comme Onctueux

D comme Déterminé

N comme Naturel

E comme Epoustouflant

Y comme y en a un cœur la dedans tout compte fait

M comme Mignon

C comme Chocolat

K comme Kourageux

A comme Appliqué

Y comme Y en a de la volonté la dedans

Version méchante

R comme Râleur

O comme Orgueilleux

D comme Dédaigneux

N comme Nerveux

E comme Egocentrique

Y comme Y en a assez de son caractère

M comme Misérable

C comme Cauchemardesque

K comme Koincé -on fait comme on peut-

A comme Affreux

Y comme Y en a marre de lui tout court


	3. Chapter 3

TEYLA EMMAGAN

Version gentille :

T comme Téméraire

E comme Elégante

Y comme Y faut pas oublier qu'elle sait bien se battre

L comme Loyale

A comme Adorable

E comme Energique

M comme Magique

M comme MAgnifique

A comme Apaisante

G comme Gladiatrice

A comme Admirable

N comme NAturelle

Version méchante :

T comme Timbrée

E comme Enervante

Y comme Y faut savoir qu'elle est nulle au lit

L comme Longue pour se préparer alors que rien ne changera sa salle tête

A comme Angoissante

E comme Emmerdante

M comme Malade

M comme Myope

A comme Affreuse

G comme Glaciale

A comme Agaçante

N comme Niaiseuse


	4. Chapter 4

RONON DEX

Version gentille :

R comme Rigoureux

O comme Original

N comme Naturel

O comme Opérationnel

N Comme Nudiste –si seulement c'était vrai…-

D comme Dextérité

E comme Etonnant

X comme Xylophone –me demandez pas pourquoi-

Version méchante :

R comme Rural

O comme Orgueilleux

N comme Nouille

O comme Obtus

N comme Nerveux

D comme Dépité par son manque de savoir vivre

E comme Expulsable de la Cité par ses mauvaises manières

X comme X j'en fais pas parce que je trouve pas


	5. Chapter 5

ELIZABETH WEIR

Version gentille :

E comme Elégante

L comme Loyale

I comme Intelligente

Z comme Zuperbe

A comme Adorable

B comme Bonne dans son travaille

E comme Epoustouflante

T comme Téméraire

H comme Heureuse

W comme Wahou, quelle fille

E comme Epatante

I comme Incroyable

R comme Rayonnante

Version méchante maintenant :

E comme Epouvantable

L comme Looseuse

I comme Illitrée

Z comme Zarbi sa tête

A comme Affreuse

B comme Bête

T comme Tortueuse

H comme Hypothétiquement diplomate

W comme Whoo quelle pouf'

E comme Enervante

I comme Imbecille

R comme Ringarde


	6. Chapter 6

CARSON BECKETT

Version gentille :

C comme Charmant

A Comme Adorable

R comme Rigoureux

S comme Soignant

O comme Onctueux

N comme Nounours

B comme Beau

E comme Epatant

C comme Choupinouminou

K comme Kraquant

E comme Elégant

T comme Tout doux

T comme Timide

Version méchante :

C comme Collant

A comme Affreux

R comme Rondouillard

S comme Saoulant

O comme Obsédé

N comme Nouille

B comme Bouffon

E comme Epouvantable

C comme Charlatan

K comme Kroulant

E comme Enervant

T comme Têtu

T comme Timbré


	7. Chapter 7

RADECK ZELENKA

Version gentille :

R comme Rigolo

A comme Adorable

D comme Doux

E comme En forme

C comme Champion

K comme Kraquant

Z comme Zoup quel accent !

E comme Epatant

L comme Loyal

E comme Enthousiasment

N comme Naturel

K comme Kestionnement perpétuel

A comme Animé de bonnes intentions

Version méchante :

R comme Ringard

A comme Abominable

D comme Débile

E comme Ecœurant

C comme Cocu

K comme Krade

Z comme Ztupide

E comme Empoissonnant la vie des autres

L comme Looser

E comme Emmerdant

N comme Nouille

K comme Kupide

A comme Attardé mental


	8. Chapter 8

STEVEN CALDWELL

Version gentille :

S comme Stable

T comme Téméraire

E comme Egale à lui même

V comme Volontaire

E comme Elégant

N comme Naturel

C comme Courageux

A comme Apporte de la sécurité

L comme Loyal

D comme Doué

W comme Wouh le commandant !!

E comme Encouragent

L comme Lion

L comme Libre

Version méchante :

S comme Stupide

T comme Timbré

E comme Emmerdant

V comme Vulnérable

E comme Egocentrique

N comme Nigaud

C comme Casse –Coille

A comme Affreux

L comme Libertin

D comme Dérangent

W comme Wouf, direction l'enfer avec lui

E comme Endormant

L comme Looser

L comme Lilliputien


	9. Suprise !

Dernière acrostishe de cette fic, et la plus... Surprenante

En tout cas, je me suis bien marrer à la faire... Surtout la version gentille

Aller savoir pourquoi...

Bon, sur ceux...

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

CALVIN KAVANAGH

Version gentille :

C comme Courageux

A comme Ambitieux

L comme Loyal

V comme Victorieux

I comme Intelligent

N comme Naturel

K comme Kapable de faire de grande chose

V comme Vainqueur

A comme Angélique

N comme Nuancé

A comme Adorable

G comme Gentil avec ses collèges

H comme Héroïque

Version méchante :

C comme Collant

A comme Affreux

L comme Looser

V comme Victime perpétuel

I comme Incompétent

N comme Nulle

K comme Krapule

A comme Analphabète

V comme Voleur

A comme Attardé

N comme Niais

A comme Agaçant

G comme Galeux

H comme Horrible


End file.
